Thrown into society
by Littlebird96
Summary: Putting it simply, her life sucked. But after mysterious letters started to arrive by an owl, it started to suck less. And when she realized that the letters were not lies, well,then everything was perfect... at first
1. The first letter

**A/N Okay, hi everyone! So I'm going to cut to the chase. 1. This fic is rated m for angst, language, violence and all the drama that makes a story worth reading. 2. This isnt going to be a short story, there is too much plot for that. 3. Tell your friends about this fic. Yeah, that seems to be book does not take place during any particular HP book it flows through all of them. Any way I don't own any characters except Kristabeth Gathen and her family. I also own the awesome plot, lol. So EXITED! this is my fist fic.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was january eighteenth and ten minutes until midnight. I sat back against the wall on my bed and stared at the clock on my nightstand. In ten minutes I would officially be eleven years old. I don't know why I bothered staying up though, I have nothing to look forward to. I wasn't going to have a party and there was noone to wake me up with a birthday breakfast.

I thought about my mom. She would have done something for my birthday. She would have taken me out for ice cream and bought me three things whatever three things I wanted, that's what she always did. Well from what I can remember.

Seven minutes until midnight. Well it doesn't matter anymore. She's dead and I'm stuck with the worlds drunkest stepfather. I'm sure he doesn't remember it's my birthday, actually unless I'm in the same room with him i'm pretty sure he forgets I even exist.

Three minutes until midnight. Well it doesn't even matter. I don't expect the world to stop just because it's my birthday. And when I wake up tomorrow I'll go to school same as always. Nothing will change.

Midnight. I looked at the the clock it displayed 12:00 in red numbers. Nothing happened. Shocker. I went to the kitchen and fixed a glass of water. I didn't bother keeping quiet, martin my stepfather was out getting drunk somewhere, he wouldn't be back until later.

I made my way back to my room in the dark and laid on the bed. I glanced over at the clock, 12:04. No point in staying up any more. I only had my eyes closed for a few minutes when I heard the tapping. I jumped up looked around, franticly trying to find it's source. Then I saw it right outside of my window. An owl.

It sat perched outside my window. Looking at me and waiting. I walked toward it slowly, afraid of scaring it off. But as I got closer it didn't move. It looked at me expectantly, so I opened the window. I slowly reached out and pet it. It hooted in a way that I believe was supposed to be appreciative.

I glanced down and saw the package under it's talons. I reached out to grab the package and the owl flew away, leaving me alone in the dark once again. The box had a letter attached to it so I picked it up and written across the envelope was a name, my name, Kristabeth Gathen.

I didn't understand, why would there be a letter for me? And more importantly why was it brought to me by an owl? But I opened it anyway and I began to read.

Dearest Kristabeth, my beautiful child,

if your reading this then I'm no longer hear. I am truly sorry but this is not a time for apologies and sadness. You should be happy. Kristabeth you are something special, you are a witch and so was I. I know you quite understand but you will. You might have ready started to show signs of magic soon. If you don't that's okay too. I didn't do any show a sign of magic until I picked up a wand. I don't know how to explain everything because its a lot to take in. I want to be there to help you understand. There is a whole other world out there and I want to teach you about it, so the best thing I could come up with was to send you my old books. I have arranged for them to be sent to you one at a time. The book in the package with this letter is called Hogwarts: a history. Hogwarts is a school. It will teach you about magic and so much more. I attended Hogwarts when I was young and you will too. You should receive your acceptance letter to Hogwarts sometime during summer. Until then read all the books I have given you. I'm looking at you right now as im writing this, you're drawing something at the table I'm not sure but I think it's a flower. You're so beautiful and I know you're going to make a wonderful witch.

Love, mom

A witch? Was this a joke? And a letter from my mom who died when I was eight. But there was noone who hated me enough to quite a fake letter and get a tame owl to send it. Well except Martin but he was nowhere near smart enough to carry out a sick plan like this.

I wouldn't ask myself if this was real because the answer to that was simple, it wasn't I wouldn't believe that. I looked down at the package and debated opening it. It could still be a prank because the letter didn't make sense but curiosity won out and I open the package. Besides packages don't bite.

I looked at the cover for exactly one minute reading the title several times over. The book was exactly what the letter said it was, sitting in my lap was Hogwarts: a history. The book was rather thick but not extremely so.

CLICK. SLAM. Oh crap, Martin is home early. I shoved the letter in the envelope and slid it and the book under the bed. I slid under the covers and pretended to be asleep. I knew he wasn't going to come and check on me but I wasn't going to drag attention to myself. I heard him staggering around trying to get to his room. When I heard his door shut I sighed and relaxed. A few minutes later I was asleep.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I jumped up to get ready for school and somewhere in between scarfing down cereal and pulling on my socks I started to remember last night. I looked under the bed and the book and letter was still there. I took my history book out of my back and put the Hogwarts book in. I could read in history class. My teacher wouldn't notice and technically speaking I would still be reading a history book.

The book was amazing, it spun an amazing tale of a school that taught magic and the four houses that resided in that school. It told of four founders and of several classes that are taken at the school and when they were added.

The most amazing thing though were the pictures that displayed a huge castle, a large dining hall, amazing lake and so much more. I had read about half of it and skimmed through most of it by the Time the bus dropped me off at home. I looked at the clock it was 3:30, right on time. I went and fix myself a glass of milk a granola bar.

When I finished eating I plopped down on the couch and open Hogwarts: a history. I continued reading where I left off. Out of the corner of my I saw something move but when I looked over at the page I saw movement on, it was just the picture of the lake. I looked at it for a second then i saw it, the trees swaying in the wind and the water moving in the breeze.

I saw this picture at school and it definitely had not moved then. But maybe that was why, because I was at school. The book had told of how the school could not be seen by most non magic people unless they were supposed to see it. But all of this was too good to be true, too perfect. A magical boarding school where I could be away from Martin for most of the year and learn magic. Yeah right.

I turned to a chapter about the house called hufflepuff. I looked at the picture of the common room and allowed my eyes to sweep over the page a few times then I noticed the fire place in the picture. In it a fire twisted and moved. I continued reading and looking at the pictures and reading until I heard the click that sounded when the door was being unlocked.

I glanced at the clock it was 4:37. Martin didn't get off work until seven. But when the door open there he stood.

"What are you doing home so early", I asked.

"None of your damn business", he retorted.

I should have seen that coming. Martin likes to believe he answers to no one.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and popped it open with his teeth. That could not be safe. He walked over to the couch across from me and sat down. He kept drinking and watching me, I chose to read and pretend it didn't bother me.

"What are you reading", he asked?

"A book."

"Don't get smart with me you little bitch, I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

"My history book", I lied, "I'm trying to study."

"Why", he asked.

"So I can make good grades."

"You don't need good grades", he said. "Your not going anywhere that needs good grades and you sure as hell not going to college." That's it, isn't?" You think your'e going to college", He started to chuckle, "well in that case you have a whole other thing coming to you little one."

"What am I supposed to do then", I ask confused. What did he expect me to do? drop out and get a job? knowing him that seems like a possible answer.

"Your going to stay here", he said. I didn't say a thing, just looked at him. I quickly turned back to my book. The picture had stop moving. I kept reading and after a few minutes Martin got up. He went to his roomed, changed out his work clothes and left.

He's probably getting a head start on drinking himself insane. I sighed and continued reading and right when Martin left the pictures began moving once more. I fell asleep on the couch and woke at 11:23 and walked to my room. I turned on the radio and sat on the bed retracing the letter that my mom supposedly wrote in her last year of life.

I sat on the bed and stared at the window. I wondered if more books would come as the letter said. So I kept watching the window and waited. I turned off my light so I would see through the window and I waited and waited and waited. Then at 12:08 there it was, the little brown owl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N okay I know this chapter was kind of short but I needed something to lure you in ;). Anyway this story may seem a bit cliche at first but it does get better. Soon you will get to vote on what happens next.

Here is a small thing you can vote on plus its also a spoiler: who would you rather come to Kristabeth house? I was thinking of doing the whole hagrid thing but I will consider Mcgonnigal if anyone wants, plus it would be fun to see how she puts up with Martin. So review and let me know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Hope

**A/N Hi everyone! First of I would like to thank my readers. This fanfic will start off a little slow but that's only because it's necessary in order to understand the characters and plot. And thank you for reviewing!**

**Don't worry I promise this story is going to be great. But I need to know what you want to happen and if you like where the plot is heading, soooo review and let me know.**

**XxXxXx**

** To answer some questions...**

** ShelleySnape: As it so happens Kristabeth was a nick-name giving to me by my awesome aunt Sarah. It's a combonation of my first and middle name Kristen Elizabeth. When I was thinking up a name for my character I want to give her a wizarding world name. I thought it should be unique and sound a little regal and old fashion, Kristabeth fit the bill. Ps: Thanks for the constructive critisizm. And yes I will read your'e story.**

**: Wow such high praise! And I'm really gald you like this story so far.**

**I own nothing except Kristabeth, her family, the plot and most of the books Kristabeth's mom sent her.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Recap: I turned off my light so I would see through the window and I waited and waited and waited. Then at 12:08 there it was, the little brown owl.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

I was less cautious than before and walked straight to the window and opened it. And like before, I pet the owl and grabbed the package. It flew away and left me again with a package. There was no letter this time, just the package. I opened it and it was a book titled " First Year Transfiguration".

I set it under the bed with my first book. I didn't want to start on another book when I hadn't quite finished the first. And it continued on Like that. Every night brought another book. The night after I received the transfigurations textbook the owl brought another textbook called "First Year Potions".

And the night after that brought a book called "Flying 101". Actually Flying was more of a pamphlet than a book. It was very thin and filled with pictures with short descriptions of flying technics. It may have been small and had very few words but that made it no less fascinating. And like the pictures in the books, the pictures in the flying pamplet moved. Oh how they moved. It was amazing watching the witches and wizards fly and I thought to myself that I couldn't wait to fly. But then I remembered I wasn't supposed to beleive any of this.

The next night the little owl, whom I decided to call Cabin because of his brown wooden appearance, brought a book that wasn't a school book. It was called "Blood Wars: The Basics of blood Status From an Unbiased Point of View." It had a small note attached to it.

Dear Kristabeth, have you been reading the books I've sent you? I hope so. I know you don't start school for a long while and it's a little early to start studying but I've always love reading my school books. I was in Ravenclaw, you know? I'm sure you have finished Hogwarts: A History by now so you should know all about the schools four houses. I will be proud of you no matter what house you get sorted into. Tomorrow night you will receive one final book. Its not educational exactly, it's a story any way you'll see tomorrow. I love and I will miss you from wherever I am.

Love, mom

This was too elaborate to be made up. All the books were about different things and by different authors but they all fit together in this perfect magical world. I hadn't read all of them I've only been able to skim through them but everything fit together. I felt myself getting excited at the possibility that it was.

But I still wouldn't let myself believe, because when I find out who's sending these things and that it's all fake I know I'm going to go mad. But I did believe just a little because it was all right in front me. The books, the letters the moving pictures, all right there. It had to be real but it couldn't be.

The next night Cabin came back I spent a little extra time petting him since this was going to be the last package he would deliver according to last nights letter. I hope that whoever the circus trainer was that owned him took care of him. Also I hoped I would see him again, I've grown quite fond of him. I reached for the package and Cabin flew away.

This package also had a letter. and so I opened it up and read it.

Dear Kristabeth,

this the final letter you will receive from me for now. I doubt you will have gotten a chance to read Blood Wars yet but I thought I should explain to you. It gets confusing to some wizards to know there title because they can have many magic and nonmagic ancestors. For you though it is quite simple, you are a half blood. I come from a long line of witches and wizards known as the Gathen's. Yes Kristabeth you have my maiden name, you'll find out why eventually just not now. Your fist name is more of a witches name as well. Your father was a muggle, which you may not know means a non magic person, and he had only muggle ancestors. This last book is a love story about a pureblood witch running away with a muggle man. It is a big part of the reason I fell in love with your father. This book came out in my sixth year and it was extremely popular with all of the young witches at Hogwarts. It was a tale of a beautiful forbidden romance, so not even us pureblood witches could resist. But then some of the pureblood parents had found out and nearly started a riot but of course they were much to classy for that. But they did manage get the books banned and we all had are copies confiscated. But I was clever and transfigured one my other books to look like that one. So they never got my copy. I hope you love it as much as I did, though expect it will mean more to when your older. Read it as many as times as you like, goodness knows I did. Always remember I love you.

Love, Mom

Ps: the Hogwarts letters usually come in mid august. But for muggleborns and muggle raised witches and wizards about to begin there first year they come in late July. It helps give the children and family more time to adjust.

Late July? That was half a year away I guess I have a while before I find out if this was real. It couldn't be obviously. But maybe I'll find out who's been doing this.

Well this it, the final book. I opened the cover and was not disappointed the illustration was beautiful. It showed a young woman In a renascence looking dress gazing at a young man in jeans and a faded blue t-shirt and he gazed right back at her. It was titled "Pure Love Over Pure Blood".

I spent the rest of the school year reading the books. Its not like I had much else to do. The other kids were nice to me but I never really talked much as I preffered to read. I could have friends if i wanted but I liked to be alone, I kept myself entertained with other things. Also it didn't really help that most of the other kids had been warned away from me after their parents heard about Martins drinking habits. Reading all the books sent to me kept me really busy anyway since some of them were actual text books.

Then when summer came around I spent my time rereading them and swimming at the community pool. It's tenty-five dollars for a summer pass to the community pool. I managed to russle up the money by taking a dollar or two at a time from martins pocket, dresser, and pants.

Over all it was a good summer. And Martin almost altogether ignored me. I loved all of the books and read them constantly. I told myself that I didn't really believe these this but I ate up every word. But even if this was all fake, I still had the books and I could pretend that it was because that was better than nothing. And when Tuesday July, 27 came around I didn't leave to go to the pool. I didn't know the exact date the letter was supposed to come but this was technically the end of July. So I waited.

I told myself I was staying home because all the chlorine was bad for me. I knew deep down I was hoping and waiting and dreaming that I would receive and an acceptance letter to this school, this magical land. But it didn't come. So the next day I stayed home and again it didn't come. The day after that I stayed home again, no longer pretending I was staying for different reasons. I was terrified it wouldn't come. It wasn't really because I couldn't stand the fact that a magical world wasnt' real. It was the fact that if it wasn't real, I was going to be stuck here the rest of my life.

It was Saturday, July 31. And it was, the way I saw it, the last day possible to receive the letter. It was also Martins day off. Something had him on edge. He watch me constantly looking for any excuse to scream at me.

At about one o'clock I couldn't take it any more and went to my room. At three o'clock Marin also came in my room.

"Are you going to stay in here all fucking day!",He yelled.

I looked at him and said calmly, as I was afraid of setting him off, "Are you going to yell at me all day?".

I was sitting on my bed, so he walked up to me slapped me across the face and walked out.

You can be sure I didn't receive a letter from Hogwarts either. Because it would have been too perfect. Because in the real world people don't go to magic school, in the real world they get hit by useless stepfathers that drink too much. That was the first time he ever hit me, though I'm pretty sure he thought about before. It hurt... a lot. Not just the pain from the slap, though that didn't feel all that great, It was the fact that the person I'm stuck living with really does hate me.

After that I went to the pool every day while Martin was at work. And when Saturday came around I said in my room. Martin seemed more bitter towards me but he didn't hit me again. Don't get me wrong he wasn't pleasant but he seemed to be calming down a little bit. I knew it had to be fake, all this stuff about Hogwarts. It hurt though, to know someone did this just hurt me. Maybe it was Martin after all.

I slept in a lot now, no reason to get up early, so I woke up late. I looked at the clock. It was 10:58 in the middle of the day. Something was nagging me at the back of my mind. I knew I was forgetting something, but what. I drug myself out of bed and grabbed a pop tart. As I ate I tried to think of what it was. I glanced at calendar that was on the wall across from me, it was monday august 9. And then I remembered. School. I groaned and banged my head on the table, on accident of course.

School would be here and then I would be thrown into the real world. I couldn't daydream of magic by a pool. I didn't know what to do but a didn't get to have an opinion in the matter any way. I would go back to school. Id be in 6th grade this year, right? Maybe it won't be so bad. It never was horrible before, though. But after this whole thing with the books and the letters I didn't see how I could go back to normal life like nothing happened.

When Martin got home he dropped a piece of paper in front of me, my supply list for school. Great, I thought.

"I'll take you to get everything on sunday", he practically growled.

Martin wasn't the most giving of people but he always made sure to buy my school supplies. I used to not understand why until I heard the stories of children who got taken away by child services because they didn't go to school. Martin doesn't care about me, I know that, but he considers me his property. Also he probably doesn't want to get arrested, that would interrupt his drinking.

"Fine", I said.

He Looked like he wanted to say something but I guessed he changed his mind because he remained quiet. He walked to his room, changed clothes, grabbed a slice of leftover pizza, then he left. On saturday, the day before the oh so dreaded shopping trip I woke up to yelling.

"You can't take her",I heard Martin scream.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there are laws."

It sounded like an older woman speaking to him. They were talking about me. They had to be. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway and listened in.

"I don't give a damn about your laws", martin yelled, "Kristabeth is staying with me."

"I'm sorry but its not safe for her, you don't have the skills needed to keep her safe."

I knew what was going on, it wasn't hard to guess. The woman was from child services, probably come to take me away. But I'm not surprised, not really. Someone was bound to find out Martin went drinking all hours of the night leaving me here. There was no point in hiding they would probably just come back later and I don't think I would last long as a runaway. I didn't know what to do so I went with the obvious choice and walked into the living room.

"SKILLS", Martin screamed, I don't need any damn sk...

He trailed of as he saw me walk in. He was literally red in the face from anger. And slightly sweating. That's what I saw first,then I looked at the woman. She was an older woman wearing an even older dress. She look so very strange in our living room.

She looked over at me and said, "There you are."

"Umm hi", I replied. I awkwardly stood where I was, unsure of what to do. "Who are you", I asked, afraid that I already knew.

"I am Minerva Mcgonnagall, transfigurations professor and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I looked her for about five seconds trying to unscramble my brain. Of all the things she could of said that was the one thing I wasn't expecting.

"So it's real", I whispered.

A/N:

Oh yes I did just leave cliffe hanger. Now your'e all stuck with me because if you don't come back you'll go crazy from not knowing what happens next. CRAZY!


	3. To Gringotts

**A/N:**

**Another chapter, I'm so exited! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my step brother Tanner. Thanks for reading and actually being interested in this story, buddy.**

**Also lots of love to to the reviewers, thanks for your interest in this story and your words of wisdom.**

**Is it lame how excited I am that I have five reviews?**

**I own nothing exept Kristabeth Gathen and other various things you do not reconize from J.K.R works of art and the movies.**

**PS: Looking for a beta. Someone please help.**

* * *

Recap: "I am Minerva Mcgonnagall, transfigurations professor and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I looked her for about five seconds trying to unscramble my brain. Of all the things she could of said that was the one thing I wasn't expecting.

"So it's real", I whispered.

* * *

"Yes", Replied the Professor, "It's real.

I stared at the oddly dressed woman for a while longer.

"Why are you here", I asked.

"When a letter is ignored, the school is notified and then a proffesor is sent out to find out why."

"Oh, okay". I looked around the room unsure of what to say next but I didn't have to say anything because Martin stepped in.

"She isn't going anywhere", said martin as he walked closer to the proffesor.

But Minerva Mconagall was not a woman to be intimidated, so she stood her ground.

"Oh", said the proffesor, "is that so".

"Your'e going to kill her", said Martin, "Thats why her mother died, because of _magic_". He maliciously spat the last word.

Minerva lowered her voice to resemble sympathy, though se was still quite irritated with the man in fron of her. ''Im sorry for the loss of your'e wife but it was not magic that killed her, it was cancer."

"Cancer only a witch could get!", he was screaming again. "If she hadn't been a witch she wouldn't have gotten it!".

"You know thats not true", she replied, Magic only made it happen faster".

"You know what I'm done with this, do what you want, I never liked the little brat much anyway." Then he grabbed his Jacket and walked out the front door.

"Uh you can sit down", I said as I went to sit on the couch.

So she sat down at the other end of the couch and turned to me.

"Is he usually like that", she asked.

" He's just in a bad mood", I said.

She just nodded. "You know why i'm here, I expect".

"Yes", I replied.

"Good, that should make this easier. Hogarts usually gets about three to eight muggleborns every year and in very rare cases such as yours, a muggle raised pure blood or half blood. We have four staff members that go out to help explain what was not explained in the other letter sent with acceptance letter. However the letter was charmed so that we are notified if someone is unwilling to cooperate and one of us are sent out a week earlier."

"I'm guessing this was one of those cases...", I trailed off for a second realizing something. "But I never saw a letter and i'm the one who checks the mail."

"Well I believe it was sent to your step fathers work place. It is always sent to where the guardian is most likely to get it the fastest."

I nodded, "Well that make sence". So when is my first day at Hogwarts?"

"September first".

"Thats two weeks away. I mean I'm not ready, I dont even have the proper supplies."

"Well Miss Gathen that's where I come in, I'll be back next Saterday to take you to get your supplies."

"Really", I said.

She nodded. " I have to go now, apparently you are not the only half blood being raised by a muggle that hates magic. It's very rare to have a half blood raised by a singe muggle but you are not the only on this year."

"Oh well goodbye then", I said.

"Goodbye", she replied.

All of the sudden she dissapeared with an odd popping noise and I was alone in the living room.

I spent the rest of the day looking again at all the pictures in hogwarts a history, exept this time I knew all I was seeing was real. I stayed up until 11:30 then I tried to go to sleep. But how could I sleep? My whole life was about to change. I kept thiking about all the the things I wanted to do. I also kept thinking of how exited I was for next week. I would be going into the wizard world for the first time.

Martin didn't come home that night. And when I woke up the next day he still wasn't there. I didn't have a problem with that, If he didn't want to come home he didnt have to. It's not like he took care of me anyway. I went through my school books going over the chapters I didn't understand. Even if I don't get in Ravenclaw I still wanted to make the best grades.

I was in the middle of eating lunch when Martin got home.

"Well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west", he said as he walked towards me.

He took a seat beside me and didn't say anything for a while he just watched me eat. I didn't look away from my plate and I ate my chips slow so I didn't have to look at him.

"Do you feel powerful little one? You shouldn't. Unerstand now that if you ever try to use magic on me I'll kill you."

I looked at him shocked. I knew he hated me but never before had he threatened me with death. And honestly it made me angry. I turned towared him and leaned in then I tossed a chip in my mouth and chewed it slowely in front of his face. I was trying to make him angry and it worked. He grabbed my hand and twisted it. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Do not play games with me little one because I promise you I'll win".

"So", he said like nothing had happened, "when are you leaving for Hogpits".

"Umm, I think I'll be leaving for_ Hogwarts_ in about two weeks but the old proffesor lady said she'd take me to get my supplies next saterday."

"Good good", he said. He got up and went into the living room and started watching T.V leaving me in peace with my food.

Martin started to ignore me again and didn't talk to me for the rest of the week but I didn't have a problem with that. And when saturday finally rolled around I got up at 8:30 to get ready. I didnt know what time she would be here but I didn't want to keep her waiting. And at 10:30, ater bathing gettin dressed and eating I was ready to go.

I sat on the couch as I waited for her. As I waited I started to get nervous. What if she forgot? Then I started to worry about how I was even going to get anything. Putting it simply, I am flat out broke. If I could't afford the supplies, would they even let me into Hogwarts? Why was It called Hogwarts anyway?

All my thoughts stopped when I heard a loud pop. And standing in my livingroom one again was Professor Miconnagall.

"Hello professor".

"Hello Miss Gathen, are you ready"?

"Yes but I dont have much money, Martin only gives me about fifty pounds to spend at the begining of every school year and I don't know if he will give me anything now."

"Don't worry dear, at Hogwarts we always make sure students have they need. Though some are too stubborn to accept the extra help even when they need it", said Mconagall as she thought of the Weasley's.

"Oh well thats good". At least I'll have all the supplies I needed.

"Yes that is good for our less fortunate students, however I do not believe you are one of those".

I looked at her confused. What did she mean? I was flat out broke even my classmates from school knew that, in fact they frequently mentioned it.

"What do you mean", I asked slowely, sounding like an idiot no doubt.

"I'll explain on the way there but first we ne to apparate there".

"Apparate"?

"It's how I have been getting in and out of your house".

"Oh that, umm well I don't know how..."

"Well I don't expect you to do it all by your self, besides your not old enough. Now grab my waist and hold tightly. Make sure you relax, you don't wan't to be splinched.

I don't know what splinching is but I didn't want to find out. I did as she said and all of the sudden it felt like my guts were being pulled out of my throat and my feet were being pulled behind my head while I was being sucked up a tube smaller than my arm. Then all of sudden it all slamed to a stop. I fell on the ground and started gasping for breath.

"I think. Iv'e been. Splinched",I manage to gasp out.

Miconagall started to laugh. "No dear you havn't been splinch thats just how it usually is but you will get used to it.

Oh, I was not going to get used to this. And honestly I never wanted to try it again. I stood up and brushed myself off then looked at Micinagall waiting to see what to do next.

"Now", said Miconagall," first we go to Gringotts, then I suppose you will want to go to The Muggs but I guess we should stop at Rublins Robes first".

I nodded trying to pretend I knew what she was talking about. We stepped out of the ally and all around people were dressed in robes and capes. Owls were flying through the air as cats and mice and other strange looking creatures I didn't reconize scurried about. It was loud and cheeful and slightly cluttered, I quickly decided it was the best place I had ever been to.

"Come along", said Miconagall, we need to get to Gringotts.

I followed her and asked what she meant about me not being one of the less fortunate students.

"Ah yes about that, are you aware that your mother was disowned"?

"Not exactly but I knew her parents were not thrilled with the fact she married my father."

"Yes and to everyones knowledge she was disowned when she ran away. The problem was though that they never formally disowned her and so when her parents, your grandparents turned up missing a several years ago your mother got everything. Unfortunately by that point your mother was already very sick and died only two months later, leaving everything to the only heir of the Gathen Family and ever since, everything has been waiting to be claimed by that heir".

"Me", I said stupidly. Obvously it was me that was the point she was trying to make the whole time.

"Yes Miss Gathen, You".

"Oh, well thats good as long as they left enough to get my school supplies."

"I believe they left you a lot more than than that. Your family is one of those who had many wealthy and powerful people in it long ago but as time wore on the were more people dying or disowned and all the family properties and money went to one family which you descended from."

"Wait so i'm like, rich"?

"Yes very much so, though until you are seventeen you will only have access to your families main vault. When you are seventeen you will have to figure out what you want to do with the families various acounts but for now I have settled every thing else."

"like what"?

"Well for one your families house elves will be stationed at hogwarts for the time being."

"House elves? You mean those things that work in the kitchens", I said remembering something like that from that Hogwarts histrory book.

"Yes and the will be time for more questions later because we are here".

I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going and when I looked the was a very large, very tall, slightly lopsided building.

"Thats Gringotts"?

"yes, now come along".

And then the very large front door opened and we walked in.

* * *

A/N

And we are leaving off right there for now. I hope that you Have enjoyed the chapter. So review and let me know. ;)


End file.
